ORIGAMI
by Minerva Huang
Summary: it just about a love story that begin under the rain :)


**Tittle : ORIGAMI**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Minerva Huang**

.

.

.

Namja tersebut tengah menatap kesal pemandangan dihadapannya. Ia baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lingkungan sekolah beberapa saat yang lalu, namun semua harapannya sirna ketika rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi. Jika saja ini hanya gerimis, namja tersebut pasti sudah berlari kecil menuju tempat parkir dan secepat mungkin meninggalkan sekolah menggunakan sepeda motornya. Namun ternyata hanya dalam hitungan detik, gerimis itu berubah menjadi hujan yang sangat deras.

Namja tersebut mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya dan terlihat mengetik sesuatu disana. Beberapa saat kemudian namja tersebut kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam sakunya dan manik hitamnya kembali menatap kearah langit. Mungkin latihan dance nya akan tertunda beberapa jam.

Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Hanya ia seorang yang berada ditempat ini. Siswa-siswa yang lain mungkin sudah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu. Namja tersebut merutuki seonsaengnimnya yang memberikan kelas tambahan pada waktu yang tidak tepat. Dan disinilah dirinya berakhir.

Namja tersebut terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga matanya menangkap sebuah origami burung bangau berwarna biru yang mengapung dan terbawa arus di sepanjang parit kecil tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Awalnya namja tersebut tidak begitu memperdulikannya, hingga sebuah origami lain dengan warna berbeda muncul dibelakang origami berwarna biru tadi. Namja tersebut penasaran,mungkinkah ada seseorang selain dirinya yang terjebak hujan disekitar sini? Namja tersebut kemudian mengikuti darimana origami tersebut berasal. Dan benar saja, semakin ia mengikutinya, ia menemukan semakin banyak origami burung bangau yang mengapung disepanjang parit kecil tersebut. Bentuknya kecil dengan warna yang beraneka ragam.

Namja tersebut mempercepat langkah kakinya, hingga ia melihat seorang namja mungil bermata bulat yang terlihat tengah asyik melipati kertas tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Merasa diperhatikan, namja lain yang awalnya tengah asyik melipat kertaspun mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan ia mendapati sesosok namja berkulit tan yang tengah berdiri memperhatikannya.

Keduanya terdiam dan saling menatap, dengan backsound suara hujan yang sepertinya masih enggan untuk berhenti menghujam bumi.

"Annyeong..." Namja mungil tersebut membuka percakapan keduanya dengan seulas senyum dibibirnya. Berusaha meyakinkan lawan bicaranya bahwa ia adalah orang baik. Namja berkulit tan yang awalnya hanya berdiri mematungpun kemudian tersadar dan membalas sapaan namja mungil tersebut.

"annyeong..."

"Kenapa berdiri saja? Duduklah..." Namja mungil itu menepuk tempat duduk kosong disebelahnya. Namja berkulit tan tersebut pun mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Kau terjebak hujan juga ya?" Tanya namja mungil itu lagi.

"Ne, padahal aku baru saja akan pulang. Kau sendiri? Terjebak hujan juga?"

"...Tidak. Aku sengaja menunggu disini hingga hujan turun..." Jawab Namja mungil tersebut. Namja berkulit tan tersebut mengangguk mesti sebenarnya ia tidak begitu paham dengan maksudnya.

"...Siapa namamu?"

"...Jongin. Kim Jongin..."

"Jongin ya? Aku Do KyungSoo..."

.

"Jadi kita sekelas? Mengapa aku tidak sadar ya..." Ucap Jongin sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat. KyungSoo tersenyum kecil sambil terus melipati kertas ditangannya. Keduanya sudah sekitar sejam berada disini. Membicarakan berbagai macam hal tanpa memperdulikan suara bising hujan yang belum juga reda.

"Ne, kita sudah 2 tahun ini sekelas dikelas musik..." Jawab KyungSoo.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jongin tidak percaya. KyungSoo hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tidak banyak bergaul dengan teman-teman dikelas. Jadi wajar saja kau tidak mengingatku..." Ucap KyungSoo lagi. Jongin hanya terdiam sambil memandangi namja disebelahnya. KyungSoo terlihat serius melipati kertas sambil menunduk sehingga poninya yang lumayan panjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Wajahnya tergolong manis untuk ukuran seorang namja dan kulitnya putih bersih. Jongin sedikit melirik warna kulitnya sendiri untuk memandingkan betapa kontrasnya warna kulit mereka.

"KyungSoo..."Panggil Jongin.

"ne?" jawab KyungSoo sambil menoleh, poninya masih menutupi matanya dan ia sedikit kerepotan menyibakkannya.

"Kau selalu melakukan ini jika hujan?" Tanya Jongin sambil menatapi origami-origami kecil yang sudah terhanyut dihadapannya. Jumlahnya sudah sangat banyak dan sejujurnya Jongin merasa itu sangat indah. KyungSoo kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan menghanyutkan satu lagi origami yang baru saja berhasil ia buat. Jongin hanya memandang punggung KyungSoo sambil terdiam.

"Aku hanya suka melakukannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa..." jawab KyungSoo sambil membelakangi Jongin.

"KyungSoo..."

"ne?"

"Kau bisa membantuku membuat origami kertas ini?"Tanya Jongin. KyungSoo awalnya kaget, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum manis hingga matanya terlihat seperti sebuah garis melengkung. Dan detik itu juga Jongin merasa hawa dingin disekitarnya menghilang entah kemana. Tergantikan oleh rasa hangat yang menjalar dari dalam dadanya.

"Tentu saja..."

.

.

.

Tidak terasa KyungSoo dan Jongin menghabiskan sepanjang sore itu dengan membuat beberapa buah origami bangau. Tawa keduanya terdengar menggema di penjuru koridor .Jongin bahkan sama sekali tidak menyadari hujan telah reda setengah jam yang lalu.

"Jongin..."

"Ne?"

"Sudah sore, sebaiknya kita pulang..."

* * *

Keduanya berpisah didepan gerbang sekolah. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Jongin merasa begitu sedih harus berpisah dengan seseorang yang bahkan baru saja ia kenal beberapa jam yang lalu. Jongin terdiam menatap punggung KyungSoo yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

_"Ah, bukankah besok aku ada kelas musik?"_ Pikiran tersebut tiba-tiba terbersit di otaknya. Dan Jonginpun tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh setelah itu.

**Keesokan harinya...**

Jongin memasuki ruangan yang sudah penuh oleh murid-murid. Matanya mencari-cari dimana sosok mungil yang kemarin menemaninya sepanjang sore. Matanya berbinar-binar mendapati sosok yang dicarinya tengah terduduk dipojok ruangan. Tubuhnya yang kecil dan tertutupi oleh siswa lain membuat Jongin sedikit kesusahan untuk menemukannya.

"KyungSoo!" Panggil Jongin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir. Siswa-siwa sudah meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Namun tidak dengan kedua namja yang tengah duduk bersebelahan di koridor. Keduanya masih terdiam menatap langit,menunggu datangnya gumpalan awan gelap.

"Jongin..."

"Ne?"

"Kita sudah sejam menunggu, sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan. Lebih baik kita pulang saja..." Ucap KyungSoo. Jongin memandang KyungSoo, pandangannya memelas dan ia menghela nafas.

"...Baiklah"

KyungSoo meraih tasnya yang tergeletak dikursi. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauh,sedang Jongin masih terdiam dikursi. Saat KyungSoo baru berjalan beberapa langkah, ia merasakan sesuatu jatuh diatas kepalanya. dan semakin lama benda itu terasa semakin banyak jumlahnya. KyungSoopun mendongakkan kepalanya, dan ia mendapati butiran air mulai berjatuhan dari langit.

"KyungSoo!" KyungSoo berbalik saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, dan ia melihat Jongin tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Lihatlah! Hujan! Ayo kita buat origami! "

Dan KyungSoopun tidak punya pilihan lain selain memenuhi ajakan Jongin yang minta untuk membuat origami. Lalu menghayutkannya bersama dibawah guyuran hujan.

.

.

.

Jongin sudah berada disana sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Matanya terlihat fokus pada 1 hal dan alis matanya bertautan. Bibirnya juga terlihat menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Dilipat begini, lalu..." Jongin masih berusaha mengingat langkah-langkah yang KyungSoo ajarkan beberapa hari ini. Sudah berkali-kali ia berusaha namun tidak berhasil. Jongin menggaruk kepalanya, menggeram pelan lalu meletakkan lipatan kertas setengah jadi itu disampingnya.

"Kenapa susah sekali sih..."

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari-cari keberadaan KyungSoo. Jongin kemudian sedikit kaget sebab ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering.

"Halo, ada apa Sehun?"

"..."

"Sekarang? Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"..."

"Ne, baiklah aku segera kesana..." Jongin mematikan ponselnya dan segera mengemasi barang-barangnya. Ketika ia baru mengalihkan pandangannya, ia mendapati KyungSoo yang berjalan mendekat.

"Jongin? Maaf membuatmu menunggu..." Ucap KyungSoo sambil merapikan poninya. Sepertinya ia berlari-lari ketika menuju kemari.

"KyungSoo, tiba-tiba teman-temanku menelapon. Aku ada urursan mendadak. Lain kali saja bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin.

KyungSoo terdiam, ia masih terlihat mengatur nafasnya. Ia kemudian menyingkap poni panjangnya,tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan. "ne, tidak apa-apa..."

* * *

"Jongin,kenapa lama sekali?" Ucap seorang namja berkulit pucat. Ia terlihat mematikan music begitu mendapati salah satu sahabatnya tiba diruang dance tersebut.

"Maaf Sehun, tadi aku harus bertemu seseorang..." jawab Jongin.

"Seseorang? Kau punya teman baru? Atau pacar?" Tanya namja lainnya. Wajah manisnya terlihat berkeringat.

"Aniya Luhan, aku baru mengenalnya beberapa hari ini..."Jawab Jongin lagi. Kedua namja dihadapan Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Oh iya, apa kalian mengenal namja bernama KyungSoo? Dia sekelas dengan kita dikelas musik..." Ucap Jongin lagi. Sehun dan Luhan terlihat kaget dengan nama yang baru saja diucapkan Jongin.

"KyungSoo? Maksudmu Do KyungSoo?" Tanya Sehun memastikan. Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Ah...bukankah dia namja yang pernah kau tolak?" Celetuk Luhan.

"...Apa maksudmu?" Jongin terlihat kaget.

"Aku mengingatnya. Waktu itu ketika kita bertiga hendak keluar kelas, dia datang padamu dan mengutarakan perasaannya. Tapi waktu itu kau sibuk, jadi kau langsung saja menolaknya..." Jawab Luhan.

"Be...benarah? Kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya?" Jongin sangat kaget.

"Kau pasti lupa sebab banyak sekali siswa yang pernah mengutarakan perasaannya padamu. Lagipula saat itu kau tidak sempat menatap wajahnya..."

.

.

.

KyungSoo terdiam menatap rintik hujan yang mulai mengguyur di sore itu. Namun ada yang berbeda kali ini, ia tidak membuat origami bangau yang biasanya ia lakukan dikala hujan turun. Ia menghela nafas lalu melirik kesamping, tidak ada Jongin yang biasanya datang memintanya untuk mengajarinya membuat origami.

"Mungkin dia sibuk bersama teman-temannya..." KyungSoo bergumam lalu menghela nafas sekali lagi. Ia tahu betul siapa dirinya dan siapa Jongin. Jongin adalah namja populer sedangkan ia hanyalah namja pendiam,kurang suka keramaian dan tidak punya banyak teman. Sejujurnya ia merasa sedih ketika Jongin bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa mereka berdua sudah sekelas dikelas musik selama 2 tahun ini. Namun KyungSoo segera menyadari posisi keduanya.

KyungSoo masih saja terdiam menatap hujan yang mulai deras. Sesekali ia mengusap kedua lengannya yang entah mengapa terasa lebih dingin kali ini. KyungSoo kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pada salah satu genangan air tidak jauh dari sana. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas pantulan wajahnya di genangan air tersebut. Di sibakkannya poni panjang yang hampir menutupi matanya, lalu ia mengusap pelan pipinya.

KyungSoo sudah tahu wajahnya tidak menarik sejak lama, itulah sebabnya ia memilih untuk menutupi wajahnya dan menunduk ketika berjalan.

KyungSoo lebih sering menutup diri ketika berada ditempat ramai. Berusaha menemukan hal lain yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

KyungSoo sulit untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan orang sekitar. Kata-kata yang hendak ia ucapkan selalu tertahan diujung mulutnya, entah apa penyebabnya.

KyungSoo semakin menutupi dirinya semenjak mendapat penolakan dari Jongin. Apalagi ketika mendapat tatapan aneh dari kedua teman Jongin –Sehun dan Luhan- ketika KyungSoo mengutarakan perasaannya.

KyungSoo selalu menahan senyumnya saat ia berada didekat Jongin. KyungSoo selalu menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Jongin ketika berdekatan dengannya. Dan KyungSoo selalu menghindari kontak fisik dengan Jongin ketika Jongin memintanya untuk mengajarinya membuat origami.

Sebab KyungSoo sadar, itik buruk rupa sepertinya tidak pantas berada disisi angsa seindah Jongin.

.

KyungSoo mengusap pelan matanya yang mulai basah, lalu beranjak dari genangan air tersebut dan berniat pulang kerumah. Ia ingin bermain hujan kali ini.

Namun mata bulat KyungSoo yang tertutupi poni itu menangkap sesuatu. Ada sesuatu mengapung di sepanjang parit yang sudah tergenang dengan air. KyungSoo pun berjalan mendekat, dan mendapati begitu banyak origami disana. Bukan origami bangau miliknya, melainkan origami berbentuk hati berwarna warni yang sangat indah.

Mata KyungSoo membulat dan mengikuti darimana asal semua origami tersebut.

Mata KyungSoo masih tertuju pada semua origami yang mengapung megikuti arus air, sedangkan kaki mungilnya masih sibuk berjalan mencari-cari sesuatu.

"KyungSoo..."

Suara seseorang menghentikan langkah KyungSoo. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mengikuti asal suara tersebut. Begitu ia menemukannya, seketika ia merasakan tubuhnya membeku.

Disana, sosok Jongin tengah berdiri menghadapnya. Tersenyum manis dengan beberapa kertas yang berserakan disekitarnya. KyungSoo menatap tangan Jongin, disana terdapat sebuah kertas origami setengah jadi.

"...Kau yang membuatnya?" Tanya KyungSoo.

"...Ne, hehehe" jawab Jongin kaku. Ia kemudian memberikan kode supaya KyungSoo berjalan mendekat, meminta KyungSoo duduk di salah satu kursi disana.

"Sejak kapan kau membuat semua ini?" Tanya KyungSoo. Ia sedikit merapikan poninya dan menunduk, merasa tidak nyaman sebab Jongin menatapnya intens.

"Sejak kau berdiri disana..." jawab Jongin.

"Eh?Untuk apa?" KyungSoo kaget.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukannya saja..."jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum manis dan menyibakkan poni KyungSoo.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?" KyungSoo salah tingkah dan sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya lalu kembali menurunkan poninya.

"Apa kau bisa membuat ini?" Tanya Jongin sambil menyodorkan origami berbentuk hati yang sudah jadi. KyungSoo mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu saja, itu sangat mudah..."

"Kalau begitu buatkan satu untukku, kau mau?" Jongin memberikan satu kertas origami, dan KyungSoo menerimanya. KyungSoo kemudian mulai melipat dan Jongin hanya memperhatikan sambil terdiam.

"Sudah jadi..." Jawab KyungSoo. Ia memberikan sebuah origami berbentuk hati yang sangat indah dan bentuknya simetris.

"Sekarang giliranmu membuatkannya untukku..." Ucap KyungSoo lagi. Terdengar seperti sebuah tantangan.

Jongin tersenyum lalu menarik tangan KyungSoo mendekat kearah parit tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"itu semua adalah origami untukmu..." Ucap Jongin sambil berbisik tepat diteliga KyungSoo dan menunjuk puluhan origami warna warni yang mengapung di sepanjang arus air yang mengalir. KyungSoo terdiam. Ia dapat merasakan pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Apalagi saat ini Jongin tengah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dan KyungSoo dapat merasakan Jongin mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Jo...Jongin..." KyungSoo menggenggam kedua tangannya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. KyungSoo hanya takut ini akan bertahan sementara dan semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu. KyungSoo tidak ingin terlalu berharap.

Jongin kemudian membalikkan tubuh KyungSoo. Menyibakkan poni KyungSoo sehingga mata bulat indah itu terekspose. Jongin menangkup kedua pipi KyungSoo, sedikit memaksa KyungSoo agar mau menatap kedalam matanya.

"Dengarkan aku KyungSoo..." Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu selama ini aku tidak tahu diri. Aku tidak menyadari sekitarku dan bahkan berani mengabaikanmu. Tapi percayalah, aku sudah menyadarinya sekarang. Aku sadar bahwa aku senang berada disisimu, aku sadar bahwa aku...menyukaimu KyungSoo" Jongin menatap intens kedalam mata KyungSoo.

"Tapi...Jongin, aku ini jelek...Aku tidak selevel denganmu. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku setelah ini..." Ucap KyungSoo. Ia dapat merasakan matanya memanas dan ia tak ingin Jongin melihatnya.

Jongin terdiam, ia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain mendekatkan wajahnya pada KyungSoo dan menyatukan kening mereka. KyungSoo sontak memejamkan matanya dan detik itu juga cairan bening berhasil lolos dari matanya.

Jongin menutup matanya, merasakan deru nafas KyungSoo menerpa wajahnya dan suara isakan kecil yang terdengar di sela-sela hujan.

"Aku berjanji...Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu..." Ucap Jongin lagi. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat hingga KyungSoo mengangguk kecil dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jongin. Jongin membuka matanya dan ia menyaksikan betapa cantiknya sosok dihadapannya saat ini. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah cantik KyungSoo. KyungSoo tersenyum sangat manis hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Pipinya merona dan terlihat mengembang seperti roti. Jongin tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk mengecupnya.

KyungSoopun kembali memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bibir Jongin mengecup kening, kedua matanya dan pipinya dengan penuh kelembutan. Ciumannya begitu dalam dan terdengar sedikit kecipak sangat bibir Jongin menyentuh kulit wajahnya.

Keduanya kembali bertatapan. Saling melempar senyum lalu sama-sama menunduk tersipu malu.

"Jongin..."Panggil KyungSoo.

"Panggil aku chagi..."Potong Jongin. Dan sekali lagi, wajah KyungSoo memerah.

"Cha..chagi..." Panggil KyungSoo lagi dan Jongin terkekeh kecil.

"Ne, ada apa chagi?"

"Siapa yang mengajarimu membuat origami berbentuk hati?"

"...Rahasia..." Jawab Jongin , disambut dengan KyungSoo yang memasang ekspresi penasaran.

"Aku akan mengatakannya, asalkan..." Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Asal?" Tanya KyungSoo penasaran. Matanya mengerjap lucu.

Jongin tersenyum jahil lalu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Cium aku disini..."

.

.

.

"Jongin harus berterima kasih karena kita telah mengajarinya membuat origami!" Ucap Luhan sambil bersembunyi dibalik dinding kelas.

"hey, apa kau tidak risih mengintip orang yang sedang berciuman?" Sehun muncul tepat dibelakang Luhan. Wajah Luhan memerah dan kemudian memperbaiki posisinya.

"Su...sudahlah lebih baik kita pulang..." Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Hei Luhan, kau tidak ingin seperti mereka?"

"Seperti mereka apanya?"

"Ber-ci-um-an..." Ucap Sehun dengan penekanan diseluruh kalimatnya. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan disini..." Jawab Luhan.

"Lalu dimana?"

"...Dirumahku"

Dan detik itu juga Sehun menarik Luhan berlari meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

"Ya! Oh Sehun pelan-pelan!"

**END**

**Anyyeong. Saya kembali dengan fict oneshoot. Ini ff tiba-tiba terlintas diotak pas aku lagi latian buat origami wakakak. Ah maaf buat readers yang nunggu kelanjutannya step brothers. Aku baru masuk kuliah dan lagi banyak tugas hiks. Tapi janji bakal aku lanjutin kok :)**

**Review please?**


End file.
